The sixth Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on NOX Family NADPH Oxidases, along with the third NOX Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) for research trainees, is scheduled for June 5-10, 2016, at the Waterville Valley Resort, NH, USA. Previous NOX GRCs were highly successful, attracting on average up to 170 scientists from diverse backgrounds. The NOX GRC will feature unpublished cutting-edge work from international experts, including junior faculty. The preceding NOX GRS (June 4-5, 2016) addresses the interests and needs of young research trainees, graduate students and post-doctoral fellows in the field. NOX proteins are major ubiquitous sources of reactive oxygen species. This enzyme family has been increasingly implicated in physiological processes, as well as many disease types. The field is advancing rapidly with exciting new developments, from basic biochemistry, molecular signaling and cell biology, to delineation of isoform-specific functions in new in vivo models, and human therapeutic developments. The 2-yearly NOX Gordon Conference is firmly established as the premier forum for the presentation and discussion of the latest advances in the field in a highly collegial, collaborative, and informal atmosphere. Thus, the 2016 NOX GRC/GRS meetings promise to be timely, exciting, and paradigm-challenging. The program for the 2016 NOX GRC developed around the theme NOX molecular insights leading to translation. The NOX GRC Chair (Francisco Laurindo, University of So Paulo, Brazil) and Vice-Chair (Ulla Knaus, University College Dublin, Ireland), along with the NOX GRS Chair (Adam Nabeebaccus, King's College, London, UK), have received extensive input from the Program Advisory Committee, composed of 12 prominent NOX investigators from North America, Europe, and Japan. Moreover, an informal mining committee also contributed to broadening the program scope. Overall, this process identified state-of-the- art investigation aimed to stretch the field as much as possible. The conference program comprises 9 scientific sessions. The Keynote Session focuses on cutting-edge issues that overlap with other fields, so as to broaden the scope. Among the other 8 sessions, 4 are focused on more basic themes and 4 have translational emphasis, including cancer and metabolic, cardiovascular, infectious/immune, central nervous system, and childhood diseases. Sessions include 39% female speakers/discussion leaders, whereas junior faculty and young investigator presentations will be selected from among ~100 authors of abstracts. The program will accommodate cutting-edge late-breaking scientific advances, also contemplating diversity of speakers. We expect exciting, state-of-the-art presentations, along with ample time for vigorous discussion. Poster sessions will allow extended discussion and active involvement of early career investigators in a friendly informal atmosphere. The linked GRS program features speakers selected from among trainee abstracts, as well as career development components and mentoring by senior scientists.